A través del tiempo
by Etsuko de Cery
Summary: AU, Nagron, referencias a EunHae. Hace un año, Nasir fue llevado al s. XXI, medio año después de ese hecho, Agron lo va a buscar a través del tiempo. Nasir desconoce el hecho de que Agron le busca, Agron desconoce el paradero de Nasir pero tiene sus medios para encontrar a su amante. ¿Alguien o algo impedirá que se encuentren o volverán a estar juntos?


Advertencias: Obviamente, mírate Spartacus entera antes de leerte el fic, no me hago responsable si te hago spoilers, es un Nagron (Nasir y Agron) supongo que si estás aquí es por ello, lleva alusiones al EunHae (EunHyuk x DongHae de Super Junior) si no te gusta la pareja o ni siquiera conoces al grupo, no te preocupes, sólo son alusiones. M porque obviamente, Agron no es para nada una persona que no usa expresiones malsonantes y habrá violencia y tal, mírate Spartacus y lo entenderás. No esperes que sea un fic ñoño, Agron y Nasir no dejan de ser gladiadores aunque estén en nuestra época y como tales, no los haré ñoños o cosas así, son como son, dulces pero fieros guerreros. Y eso, disfruta la lectura.

Encontrad las alusiones o cameos a otras series o actores y os doy un pin.

* * *

Llevaba un año viviendo en aquel tiempo... un año en el que probablemente hubiera acabado muerto o encarcelado si no fuese porque se habia encontrado con Erik, un historiador experto en la antigua Roma, que sabia hablar Latín. Un año sin ver al dueño de su corazón, un año que separaba miles de años entre los amantes.

Nasir miró a la calle por la ventana, acostumbrado ya a las calles de la Roma moderna. Seguía odiando Roma, demasiados malos recuerdos, aunque esta y la vieja Roma no fuesen iguales. Se consolaba con los libros sobre Espartaco y sus generales que Erik le había enseñado a leer, algunos le habían indignado pues le otorgaban matanzas crueles a Espartaco cuando no las había hecho e inclusive se ponían del lado de Roma, se notaba que ellos no habían vivido en aquella época. Pero, sobretodo, le encantaba encontrar el nombre de su verdadero amor, Agron, en aquellos libros. Le encantaba tanto como le dolía, a veces se encontraba a sí mismo en aquellos libros. Pero ninguno, hasta ese momento, daba señales de que Agron y Nasir hubiesen sido amantes. Pero sí salia el romance entre Naevia y Crixo, Espartaco con Mira, las múltiples amantes de Gannicus, entre otros. Pero ahora sabían cosas que antes no, Nasir le había contado cosas que no salían en esos libros a Erik, y él, Erik, había escrito un libro, el favorito de Nasir, un libro escrito con memorias del sirio y puesto que no podían decir que había tenido ayuda de alguien que venía del mundo antiguo dijo que eran sus propias teorías.

**-¿Rememorando antiguas batallas?** -Preguntó un hombre de 45 años a su espalda. Era Erik, el que había encontrado hacía ya doce meses a Nasir en un callejón desmayado, un historiador de los antiguos imperios: Romano y Griego. Con el pelo negro, tez algo morena y con arrugas de cansancio era un hombre casado con su trabajo que vio en Nasir un gran tesoro antiguo. - **¿O a tu antiguo amante, Nasir?**

Nasir suspiró contra la ventana tras ver a alguien que realmente se parecía a Agron y se giró a ver a aquel con el que compartía piso. Aquel que le había ayudado a no destacar en exceso, si no se tenía en cuenta sus múltiples cicatrices de batalla, sus reflejos fruto de las constantes luchas, su cuerpo ágil y fuerte y su manía con maldecir a Júpiter cada vez que sucedía algo malo. O su extraño fetiche con el actor Dan Feuerriegel, quien decía que se parecía algo a Agron, pero Agron era mucho más... Agrón. Su salvador llevaba una pizza en la mano, algo bueno que habían hecho los romanos, o italianos según Erik, era la pizza. Había algo en aquella masa de grano parecida al pan con tomate, queso y varías cosas que le encantaban, era adictivo. Como lo eran las palabras de Agron que le solía decir en constantes ocasiones, cada vez que se veían los amantes. Pero el muy hijo de puta de Júpiter les jodió y los separó.

**-Ey, hombrecillo, deberías de...** -Nasir avanzó hacía el hombre con la pizza y lo empujó a la pared, mirándolo furioso, con unos ojos que no parecían, para nada, los de un hombre pero si los de un asesino dispuesto a matar sin pensarlo- **Ey, ey, relájate, amigo. ¿En qué pensabas?**

**-No... me... vuelvas... a... llamar... hombrecillo...** -Siseó de manera mortal y amenazadora Nasir sin quitarle los ojos al hombre que tenía atrapado- **Tú no tienes derecho alguno a llamarme así. Jamás.**

-**Vale, vale, disculpas.** -Dijo Erik ante la vista de un Nasir que realmente era el que había conocido hace un año, un gladiador, un guerrero, un hombre que ha arrebatado cientos o miles de vidas.-** Pero dime, ¿Qué pensabas?**

Podrías decir que la respuesta de Nasir cuando Erik lo llamó hombrecillo fue exagerada, pero que lo llamase así abrió heridas de recuerdos con Agron, Espartaco, Crixo, Naevia, Gannicus, Castus... Nasir soltó al Doctor Smith y se alejó de él, sentándose en el sofá de aquel comedor. Perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, rememoró su último día junto al hombre de su vida, su compañero del alma, el dueño de su corazón, su único y verdadero amor, Agron. Era una primaveral noche, ambos estaban en la cama, exhaustos por haber hecho el amor, algo borrachos tanto de su amor como del alcohol compartido con sus hermanos y hermanas. Esa noche, tras haber tenido sexo, algo extraño ocurrió, no sabían el qué, sólo sabía que el hijo de puta del mismísimo Júpiter le había dicho que se estaba hartando de verlos tan felices y que los separaba. Y al momento siguiente, se encontró en un callejón, aturdido, con un hombre de unos cuarenta años mirándolo preocupado y fascinado. Nasir le había atacado por reflejo, creyendo que era ese maldito Dios, pero no era así, el hombre, que sabía hablar un latín más bien básico, le contó quien era él, donde estaban, cuando estaban y le había interrogado a preguntas y, lo que es más, le había dado casa, comida y ayuda. Un puto año después seguía con las mismas ganas de volver a ver a Agron, pero sin saber cómo hacerlo...

Por su parte, Agron hacía un año que no veía a Nasir, estaba desesperado, había maldito y enviado a la mierda al cabrón de Júpiter por lo que había hecho y había desahogado toda su ira en cualquier romano que se encontrase en su camino, en alcohol y en lloros por las noches, pidiendo consejo a los muertos, jamás pediría ayuda a un puto Dios y menos a Júpiter, no moriría, había una remota posibilidad de que su corazón siguiese vivo, en alguna parte del puto planeta. Si, cuando cayese muerto, se encontraba a Júpiter, lo mataría, y aún más si junto a él se encontraba Nasir, entonces, lo torturaría hasta la muerte, se había decidido a hacerlo y él cumplía sus promesas.

Pero al medio año de no ver a Nasir, ya estaba más que desesperado, ya no era él mismo, había perdido toda esperanza de volver a verlo, sus hombres lo notaban y se mantenían en silencio, sólo los hijos, que habían nacido hacía nada, de Laeta y Sybil mantenían su mente ocupada y distraída con sus constantes berrinches. Todos tenían heridas en el alma y el corazón. Agron había perdido a su hermano Duro, a su mejor amigo Espartaco, a su amigo-rival Crixo y a su amante Nasir... Ya nada le quedaba, lo que le mantenía eran las gentes que dependían de él. Al medio año, a los seis meses de haber perdido a Nasir, Agron se rindió, dejó de luchar contra aquello que más odiaba y comunicó su decisión a Laeta. Pediría ayuda a los dioses, si es que alguno lo querría ayudar.

Y uno respondió: Cupido, el dios del amor, con quien mantuvo una conversación sobre lo que Nasir significaba para él, y tras muchas preguntas y respuestas, Cupido accedió a llevarlo junto a Nasir, pero habían una serie de problemas en el camino: Agron debía encontrar por si mismo a Nasir, debía volverlo a enamorar si es que Nasir se había olvidado ya de él y tenía un nuevo amante y deberían escoger quedarse donde estaba Nasir o volver junto a sus hermanos y hermanas. Cuando Cupido se marchó, tras decirle que a la siguiente salida del sol, Agron partiría en busca de Nasir, Minerva, diosa de la sabiduría, apareció ante él y le dio una serie de ventajas: Minerva le concedería la lengua de los habitantes del lugar al que iría, se aseguraría de que Cupido no lo llevase muy lejos de Nasir sin romper el juramento de que debía encontrarlo por sus propios medios y le aseguró que alguien les daría la llave para volver a su tiempo, si es que así lo deseaban y se marchó después de avisarle que el lugar al que iría era muy diferente del lugar que conocía aunque llevasen el mismo nombre.

Agron, por primera vez, agradeció a los dioses por su ayuda, pero no sin maldecir a Júpiter antes. A la siguiente salida del sol, Agron estaba en la parte de atrás de un club del siglo XXI, sorprendiendo a un hombre poco apto para ser un gladiador por su constitución física y al que, extrañamente y gracias a Minerva, entendía. Le pidió el nombre del lugar en el que estaba y el hombre le dijo el último lugar en el que desearía estar: Roma.

El extraño hombre, en la actualidad tan bien conocido por Agron, le ayudó y aceptó su historia. Agron agradeció la ayuda del hombre llamado DongHae. Y tras pasar medio año con él y su amante, EunHyuk, comprendía perfectamente el consejo que le dio Minerva en aquel entonces: "el lugar al que iría era muy diferente del lugar que conocía aunque llevasen el mismo nombre."

Tras un año sin ver a Nasir, realmente deseaba encontrarlo cuanto antes, necesitaba verlo ya, necesitaba tenerlo entre sus brazos. Y el amor que veía en las miradas de EunHyuk y DongHae realmente lo incitaban a salir por la ciudad y gritar su nombre hasta quedarse sin voz. Pero los dos chicos le habían detenido, diciendo que eso sólo le causaría problemas y, a parte, tenía que trabajar para ganarse las tres abundantes comidas que solía tener.

Si, Agron trabajaba. Ya no era el gladiador y general rebelde que vivía a base de luchas, era un hombre que debía trabajar junto a DongHae y EunHyuk para poderse ganar el sustento diario. Para él, lo que hacían los amantes y la esclavitud sólo se diferenciaban en que ellos ganaban dinero y eran tratados mejor que los esclavos. A Agron no le importaba trabajar, si con eso le podía llegar información de si alguien conocía a Nasir. Trabajaba de, como lo llamaban el duo EunHae, host. Mujeres que deseaban tener una especie de cita los contrataban y bebían y hablaban con ellos. Pocos eran los host que accedían a un final feliz. Agron no era uno de ellos. Sólo pensaba en Nasir como compañero de cama, aunque llevase un año de celibato. EunHyuk y DongHae accedieron a preguntar a sus clientas si podían tener alguna pista sobre el amante del gladiador procedente del lado este del Rhin. Desgraciadamente, ninguna de ellas sabía nada de él.

Agron no perdía la esperanza. Algunas noches, soñaba con Cupido quien lo animaba a seguir, diciéndole que Nasir aún seguía vivo. Y después de decirlo, desaparecía. Agron al levantarse agradecía en latín a Minerva y a Cupido por su ayuda. Y vagaba por toda la ciudad hasta que era la hora de ir al club a trabajar. Sin éxito, aunque algunas personas creían que era un tal Dan Feuerri-no-sé-qué porque se parecía mucho a él pero él les decía que no, que su nombre era Agron Beilschmidt, apellido dado por el dúo de amigos que tenía. No abandonaría la búsqueda de su amante. Su orgullo y su honor de gladiador lo impedían, y algo, muy dentro suyo, decía que Nasir estaba cerca.

* * *

El EunHae va dedicado a la petarda. Esperad al próximo capítulo~ (y si os empezáis a ver Spartacus por este fic, me lo decís~~)


End file.
